Dreams
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: Five dreams. Five times such pleasure - multiple pleasure. Five times Trunks. .. But she was with Uub!! ((lemonish parts, Pan's pov, that's all I'm telling ~_^)) Finished!!
1. Chapter 1

Pan stood in the shadow 

**DREAMS**

_ _

_ _

_ _

Chapter 1

_ _

_ _

_Moaning she bit her lip, trying not to make too much noise. But the feeling of his hot lips on her breast and his hands doing their work more down her body made her forget that and soon she was crying out his name again._

_"Trunks! Oh yes..."_

_She couldn't take it any longer; she wanted to feel him in her right now. "Trunks, now," she said. Or tried to say. Her voice was softer than a whisper._

_But Trunks heard it and complied with her request. _

_A low moan was heard from him too, now. The sound got her out of her with pleasure filled clouds and she smirked evilly at the purple haired demisaiyajin. Oh yes, this felt good, this was better than good. This was the best._

_His hands were everywhere, getting her to her hights in less than moments again, touching, stroking, softly squeezing._

_She rolled him on his back and took the upper hand – litterally. Again he got her to her hights, but this time she took him with her. Everything exploded in a wave of pure pleasure, leaving the two lovers limp, laying on the ground with tangled limps, completely content, completely satisfied._

Pan awakened blushing fiercely. This was the second time this week she was having that (fairly exciting, she had to add) dream, and it was the fifth in a row.

Five dreams, five times such pleasure (_multiple_ pleasure); she woke up extremely satisfied every one of those mornings. Sure, that wasn't a bad thing, but still – it was disturbing.

Five times Trunks.

But she was with Uub! She was _in love_ with Uub, for crying out loud. And Trunks dated Marron. _And_ he was one of her best friends. _Plus_ he was fourteen years older than her.

So then why the hell was she having these dreams about him?!

She was not sexually interested in him. Or at least, she had never been. Not really. Sure, she noticed he was quite goodlooking, but the age difference and him being such a good friend (her ex-babysitter, for god's sake!) had always kept her from looking at him _that_ way. She just didn't see him like that.

But since these dreams had started coming...

Only two weeks ago she'd had the first of these dreams. When she woke up that morning she'd been really confused. For a moment she'd thought it all had happened for real, that he really _was_ her lover. 

But then Uub had stirred at her side and she remembered who she _really_ was with. It felt awful, like she'd betrayed him in some way.

But she hadn't. It was just a dream, right?

When the next five nights went by without exciting dreams about Trunks, she thought it was over. But the sixth night she had a dream again.

It was the best sex she'd ever had. Oh yes, Uub was good, but this – this was just heaven. In those dreams Trunks was the most attractive person she'd ever met. She couldn't believe how lustful she could be. Some things were even kinky – if it hadn't been a dream, she'd probably have bitemarks _everywhere_ the morning after. And so would he.

This all shouldn't worry her too much, if there wouldn't have been a little problem... 

She was longing for those dreams in day life. Worse; she was longing for _Trunks_. And _that_ was disturbing.

She really was in love with Uub. He was the cutest, sweetest, nicest guy she'd ever met. Trunks wasn't – in fact, he was about as bitchy as she was. But god, was he a turn on! In those dreams, that is.

But the worst thing of all this was: Today they all would go to Capsule Corps for one of Bulma and Chi-Chi's little parties for both their families and Krillin and Juuhachigou's. 

Today she would see Trunks in day life for the first time since those dreams.

She had no idea how she would react.

[|^_^|]

"Hi, y'all!" yelled Bra. Goten and Uub laughed and waved, Pan just weakly smiled. In only a few moments she would see Trunks. And _what_ the hell would she feel?

"What's the matter Pan, not feeling too well?" asked Uub concerned. 

Pan shook her head. "It's nothing, Uub. Just a bit a headache."

Uub pulled her close, kissing her forehead softly. "Maybe we shouldn't have made it so late last night," he whispered in her ear. 

She chuckled, but to her it sounded fake. She just hoped he didn't hear it.

"Hey, everyone!"

The voice sent chills down her spine. It was the same voice she'd heard moaning, crying and calling her name those five nights. It was his voice.

And then he walked up to them.

His eyes, those bright blue eyes that had looked at her so tenderly, that body that had been so close, those hands that had brought her pleasure so many times those nights...

She drank in the sight of him, completely forgetting Uub, who was standing by her side and looked at her strangely now. Everything, everyone seemed to stand still, the moment seemed to last forever, just her, staring at Trunks.

Then Uub's voice got her out of her daydreams and she ripped her gaze of him, realising she made herself look really stupid acting so weird. 

Flashing an apologetic look at him, she turned away from Uub and said over her shoulder: "I have to go to the bathroom." 

Quickly she walked away, not wanting, not able to stay close to her boyfriend when she was lusting after another guy – when he stood next to her, for crying out loud!

She leaned with her head against the bathroomwall. Now what?

Okay. So, she lusted after Trunks as much as she did in her dreams. That wasn't a big deal, was it?

She sighed. Yes, it was.

But what could she do about it but trying to ignore that feeling?

She sighed again. Boy, was this gonna be a difficult afternoon.

*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*^*&^*&^*&^

AN: Yup, another Trunks-Pan ficcie AND from a different point of view again! I figured I wouldn't be too original if I kept on doing that 'he doesn't like me, I'm to young' 'she doesn't like me, I'm too old' thing, so, I did something different... Hope y'all like it!

But didn't I scare you, Pan and Uub and Trunks and Marron?? (me = T-M hater because Pan is like me, and Marron's not, I can't really 'live' into Marron...)

Ofcourse it's only the first chapter, more will follow ~_^


	2. Chapter 2

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 2

"...and so we kicked their butts," grinned Goten. Trunks smirked proudly and looked damned much like his father. Marron, Bra and Uub laughed too.

Pan smiled faintly. Even though she'd heard this story like a thousand times before, it still was funny. But today she couldn't really pay attention.

Her eyes wandered from one person to the other.

Uub and Trunks. Trunks and Uub. Both so different. Until two weeks ago she'd never felt any sexual attraction towards Trunks. Some day a few years ago she _had_ felt attraction towards Uub, and she still did.

She felt attraction towards Trunks, too, now.

She frowned. It really shouldn't be any problem! Ofcourse you felt attraction towards other people than the one you dated, she mused. Everybody did. The only difference was you didn't follow those instinct, because you already _had_ someone. 

But what if the attraction towards the other person was bigger than the attraction towards youe significant other..?

She shook her head violently. She and Uub had a healthy relationship. She had no _need_ for others. She hadn't felt real attraction towards others, too. Just like: "Hm, he's quite goodlooking." and nothing more.

This certainly was more.

Pan groaned. "I gotta stop thinking," she muttered. 

The others looked at her oddly. Pan blushed, she'd totally forgotten about them! 

"Are you alright, Pan?" asked Marron. 

_No, I'm lusting after your boyfriend!_ thought Pan aggressively. 

She smiled. "Ah, just a bit of a headache," she said.

Marron nodded amused. "Rough night?" 

Pan sighed. _Ifdreams can be rough; yeah._

"I didn't sleep good," she said slowly. "Dreamt weird."

Pan blushed heavily when Trunks suddenly looked into her eyes. Why did he look at her? 

Did he _blush_ when she looked back?

What the hell was _happening_ here?!

Pan shook her head as if to clear away every thought. _Forget it,_ she inwardly muttered. She needed a good night of sleep, without disturbing dreams, if you please. And then forget about all this crap.

[|^_^|]

Pan heavily dropped down on the bed. "Oh gods, I'm tired!" she muttered. Tired of thinking about this all day. Tired of trying to ignore every single bit of attraction towards that purple haired hunky boy she had. Tired of pretending towards Uub. Tired of _lying_ towards Uub, because that was really how she felt.

Uub looked at her carefully. "You don't act like yourself today, Pan," he said. "Are you sure it's nothing but a headache?" 

Pan nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, Uub, it's nothing but a headache. And I'm really tired. I think I need a good night of sleep."

Uub nodded. "Okay, then I won't keep you up anymore. You go to sleep."

Pan smiled. "I will. Goodnight, Uub."

The dark skinned boy smiled down to her when he put out the light. "Sweet dreams, Pan."

Pan groaned. _Sweet dreams... He doesn't know what he's saying._

[|^_^|]

_He came to her again, like those five times before. Or maybe she came to him, she didn't know. All she knew was he suddenly _was_ there, with her. He was naked, as was she. Gods, he was attractive!! She had to keep herself from jumping him._

_He swooped her up his arms and kissed her passionately. Her intentions dissapeared like snow under a hot sun. Why bother with talking when she could kiss him, touch him, be touched in most incredible ways?_

_She shook her head and tried to push him off her, or her off him. "Trunks, wait!" she said. _

_"Why?" he asked, looking at her wideeyed. It was the first thing she'd ever heared him say in all these dreams. Well, the first thing that wasn't clouded over with lust. _

_"I have to-" _

_It was hard to talk when he kissed her softly on her shoulders, blowed on her earlobes and neck._

_"Have to ask..."_

_She panted, arching her back._

_"Trunks!" He stopped, looking at her face innocently. He pouted when he saw she was serious._

_"Just one thing."_

_Trunks raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"_

_"Are you..." She frowned, looking for the right words. What she really wanted to ask was 'are you real?', but that wouldn't make sense. At this moment, he was real, whether he was a figment of her brain or not._

_"Are you dreaming?" she asked._

_He smiled. "Ofcourse. That's it?"_

_Before she could react he attacked her with his attentions again, and in less than no time she couldn't be bother with anything but Trunks anymore._

_ _

Pan breathed in deeply. Again that dream. She blushed when she started remembering the events that had happened, the things she'd done, the things that had been done to her...

Her hand flung upto her neck. She raised her hand to her eyes and gasped breathlessly. Blood.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, to look into the mirror.

Two small wounds in her neck. It had stopped bleeding already, but when she touched it it hurt a little.

Bitemarks.

"Pan?" Uub walked into the bathroom, his eyes still groggy from sleep. "What's the matter?"

Pan twirled around, laying her hand on the wounds. "Nothing. Go back to sleep, I have to... er..." 

She pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned against the door, then slowly slid down to sit on the floor. 

Now what?

[|^_^|]

She carefully bandaided the wounds.

Bitemarks.

So it hadn't been a dream.

It had been real.

No! It couldn't have been real. There was no way. She would have had to get out of bed, get laid by Trunks and get back into bed without waking Uub. That was impossible. Uub always woke up from the smallest things, he was a very light sleeper. She'd never been able to get up without waking him, let alone get out of the house. 

But those bitemarks...

What else could it have been? It wasn't Uub's doing. He'd never do something like that, he just wasn't into kinky stuff. The one time she'd bit down on his shoulder he'd looked at her so oddly, she'd never tried it again. 

It couldn't have been anything else. But it also couldn't have been Trunks. 

It couldn't have been anything!!

But they were bitemarks...

She straightened, tying a shawl around her neck. The only way to find out would be looking if Trunks had similar bitemarks. She remembered biting down on his neck in that dream, he should have.

If he didn't have any, she'd be going crazy. And if he did...

She would be going crazy either way. 

She sighed. First she needed to make up some proper excuse to just drop in.

How the hell had she ended up in this mess, anyway?!

AN: Ah, finally ^^ Yup, chapter 2 is up and going!! I know it's short… I have this irritating habit of writing short stories, and if it's not a short story, it's a short chapter. But well, who cares anyway…

So, I hope you liked it!! Don't worry, I will finish this. It may take some time, but I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams Chapter 3

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 3

"How can I help you?" 

The secretary looked her up and down. Her voice didn't sound very sincere, mused Pan. She probably didn't want to help her at all, just wanted to find some way to kick her out of the office. But unfortunately for her, Pan wasn't one you could kick out of an office.

"I need to talk to Tr... to the president," Pan said, her voice somewhat higher than usual – must be the stress she'd had lately.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let anyone walk into his office. Do you have an appointment?"

Pan narrowed her eyes. "Look, just tell him Son Pan is here, okay? He knows me."

"Oh, you are his _girlfriend_?!" the woman sneered, immediately assuming Pan was one of those girls who pretended to be Trunks' girlfriend to get to the handsome president himself, almost rape him and try to get him into things he absolutely didn't want to. 

Pan blushed in spite of herself. "No, I'm not!" she practically shouted. "He's a good friend of me and my family. Now can you let me in?"

The woman shook her head, laughing quite evilly. "No."

Pan growled low in her throat. _That does it!_ She ignored the secretary's shouts and bashed into the room. 

Trunks looked up from his paper work quite guiltily, like he'd been doing something he shouldn't do. Pan quickly searched the room for ki, but luckily she didn't find any. Well, for all she knew he could have someone sitting under his desk, doing God knows what. You never knew with presidents, especially when they were as handsome and charming as Trunks.

She blushed a little when he looked into her eyes and looked away. How could she think that of him? He was dating Marron, for crying out loud!

"Pan!" Trunks said surprised. "Why, are you coming to save me from the office?"

Pan smirked. He'd just given her that perfect excuse she'd been looking for.

"Yup. I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me today," she grinned. 

Trunks mock-frowned at her. "Are you broke?"

Pan laughed out loud at that. "How'd you guess?"

Trunks laughed. "Alright, I'll buy you lunch. Anything specific you want?"

"Greek would be nice," smirked Pan. 

Trunks nodded. "Greek it is." Only then he noticed his secretary having a nervous breakdown in front of his office, affraid she'd lost her job for sure now. Trunks had told her specifically to keep every girl, except for his sister, out.

He smiled charmingly at her. "It's alright, Gale. She's a friend."

The secretary nodded, sighing. Pan thought the woman didn't like her so much anymore... not that she had liked her to begin with. 

"Are you coming or what?" Pan said indignantly. She didn't like Trunks giving his attention to others than herself.

She blushed when her brain linked the words 'Trunks' and 'attentions'. She had to stop thinking about him that way! If she didn't, she might go crazy for sure.

Suddenly there was no ground under her feet anymore, only strong arms taking her high up in the sky. She almost shrieked. Almost. But Son Pan wouldn't do such a girly thing. She hissed and twirled around, making Trunks drop her. It took her some moments to get enough sense to raise her ki and start flying.

"Trunks!" she yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!" 

Trunks laughed lightly. "I couldn't help it. You looked so distracted, I _had_ to take advantage of that!"

Pan growled at him, but smiled. At least they still acted like friends in day life. 

[|^_^|]

For a long time nothing was heard except for their eating noises, which they tried to keep as low as possible. Unfortunately, with the rate they shoved the food inside, it was impossible to keep the noise down. Many people were looking at them oddly, but they both didn't notice. 

"So, how's life? We hardly got the chance to talk at Bulma and Chi-Chi's party," said Trunks, not slowing down his pace.

"Oh, you know. Going to college, studying, going to bed, there's not much more to it. I hardly see Uub, let alone you guys," Pan said after she'd swallowed down some chicken.

"But you live with Uub..?" frowned Trunks.

Pan grinned. "Yeah."

Trunks laughed. "I take it that my work at Capsule Corps is even peacefuller than your study?"

Pan laughed too. "No kidding. Hm, maybe I should be the president for a couple of weeks. You can take over my study!" 

Trunks smirked. "No, thanks. There's no way in hell I'm gonna go to college _again_."

Pan smiled. For a moment they both were quiet, just eating. 

Pan glanced at the man in front of her. Luckily she was far away enough to not smell him. Would she smell him, feel his body heat, she might do strange things. This was just a save range. 

God, when had he become _this_ handsome? Surely it hadn't happened before she'd had those dreams. The way his muscles moved when he lifted his fork was enough to make her weak in her whole body. How could she be so attracted to him? 

She noticed a bandaid in his neck and tensed. Oh shit. That had to be a (_the) _bitemark, what else could it be?

She swallowed the bump in her throat and looked him in the eyes. 

"Trunks... What happened to your neck?"

Did he _blush_?!

Trunks grinned vaguely. "I cut myself when I shaved myself this morning," he said.

Surely he sounded sincere enough... But then again, Trunks _had_ always been a good lyer.

"Shave? You don't have to shave! It's a miracle you even have to cut your hair sometimes," said Pan, her voice wavering between humor and shock.

Trunks scowled at her. "Sometimes I _do_ have to shave," he said indignantly. 

Pan smirked. "Sure, _bishounen_."

Trunks surely picked up that Pan meant the other meaning.

"I'm _not_ a faggot! It's just my saiyajin blood," he muttered, a pinkish hue on his cheeks. 

Pan laughed out loud. "Sure, pretty boy. You keep on telling yourself that."

Trunks payed the bill, still scowling at Pan. "I'm not!"

"Are too," smirked Pan. 

"Am not!" growled Trunks, sending her a look that meant 'I'm kicking your ass once we get out of sight'.

Pan was familiar with that look and before Trunks could react, she'd fled out of the restaurant.

She already was high up in the sky when he caught up with her. He tried to grab her, but she swiftly twisted out of his reach. He tried again and again, but every time she was too fast for him. 

He glared at her when she danced around in front of him, every time just out of his grasp. Eventually he powered up to supersaiyajin, just to be able to get her.

Pan breathed in deeply. Her stomach fluttered. He looked so damned hot as a supersaiyajin!... Well, maybe hot wasn't the right word. Somehow he always seemed so cold as a supersaiyajin, so full of rage.

His pupil-less, emerald eyes fell on her and this time she did shriek. Although he smiled his normal amiably smile, his eyes told her that he would get her. Absolutely.

She dived down, but in his supersaiyajin form he was way too fast to run from. He grabbed her in mid-air. She twirled around, kicking and punching him. "That's not fair! You know I can't hold up with a supersaiyajin!" she yelled. 

He powered down, his locks changing to their normal, purple, straight form. "Yeah, I know," he smirked. His voice lowered a few tones. "Got ya."

Pan's knees went weak when she heard him talk like that. Luckily she didn't stand, otherwise she would have fallen down for sure. She was pressed against his strong, hard body. His scent drove her absolutely crazy. She could feel his heat through his and her clothes, making her body burn with desire and lust. His deep blue eyes looked at her with strange emotion, locking their gazes. How could she ever resist such a man?

He slowly bend over, his head, his lips coming frighteningly close to hers. She could taste his breath on her lips. There was nothing she wanted more than kiss him, right there and then. But when their lips touched, she slipped out of his grip and fled with no further thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN: Ah, I just love cliffhangers ~_^ No, in fact, I hate 'em. But, I'm not the one who reads this, I'm the one who writes! Heh heh heh (as in: a very evil laugh). Deal with it!

Oh yeah, I had a question. Since I've had some people complaining about my grammar, I need a beta reader. Well, I'm sorry, complainers! I can't help not being a native English speaker... 

Anyway, is there something out there who is good at spelling and grammar (and I mean GOOD – the person needs to write (a lot) better than me, otherwise it wouldn't be very useful, would it?) and wants to beta read my stories? Just for a warning: it's every kind. romance, yaoi, T-P, V-P, lemon, etc etc etc. Probably yuri too, some day. Who dares?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 oldenhuis Normal oldenhuis 6 11 2001-11-05T17:58:00Z 2001-11-05T18:09:00Z 3 1274 7267 oldenhuis 60 14 8924 9.3821 75 21 

Chapter 4

_I'm going nuts. I'm going freakin' nuts._

Pan jumped up and bashed around the room, bumping into a vase with roses on her way. She quickly jumped back and grabbed the vase before it could fall.

The vase... She looked at the roses. Twelve red roses, one for every month she and Uub had been together. Uub had bought them for her on their one-year anniversary. Was that really only three weeks ago? It seemed so long...

She looked at the roses. They were almost dead. But hey, that happened with flowers. Once you cut 'em, you killed 'em. She might have to get rid of the roses before they looked completely brown. But somehow that seemed so... definite.

Pan shook her head violently. _Don't be ridiculous!_ she yelled at herself. _Getting rid of the roses doesn't mean you have to get rid of Uub._

Her eyes widened. Now where the hell had _that_ thought come from?! 

_Uub. Think of Uub. Think of his sweet dark eyes, the love in those eyes when they look at you. Think of how much you love those eyes, Pan. Think of how much you love_ him. 

She smiled. She couldn't help it. Every time she thought of Uub, she smiled. She'd done that since the day she'd fallen in love with him. Everything about Uub just made her smile, his eyes, his hair, his soft skin, his powerful body, the sweet things he said, the way he held her...

Oh no. Wrong clause. She'd been held by Trunks, too, now.

She scowled. Now why did she have to ruin her perfect thoughts of Uub with thoughts of Trunks? _Buzz off, Trunks!_

It didn't work. There was no way she could deny this last encounter between her and Trunks, no way she could forget it. She somehow had to think about it, otherwise she'd go crazy for sure.

_If I haven't gone crazy already._ _I mean – come on, dreams that come true? No way in hell. It's just a dream. Maybe I scratched my neck accidentally or something._

She sighed. Right. As if she didn't know what bitemarks looked like. These were definately bitemarks.

_Why does life have to be so confusing?!_ she groaned to herself and returned to bashing around the room. 

[|^_^|]

So he'd kissed her. Big deal! It was not like kissing meant something, right? Besides, it wasn't even a real kiss. You could say their lips just touched. Accidentally, ofcourse. And it didn't mean anything. It absolutely didn't mean that her dreams were real. Why would they be real? Trunks wasn't attracted to her, and she wasn't attracted to him. That weird encounter today was nothing but an accident. Besides, even if he _was_ attracted to her, that didn't mean her dreams were real.

_But the bitemarks, the goddamned bitemarks..._

And she couldn't get around the fact that she _was_ attracted to him. Very much.

[|^_^|]

Pan kept her ki as low as possible. So low that not even Vegeta would detect her.

Trunks wouldn't for sure, he was still working at the other side of the building. Bra and Bulma were nowhere to be sensed, probably out shopping somewhere. 

It was perfect. 

She slowly pushed the window open and jumped into the room, looking around.

_God, Trunks, you sure know how to make a mess!_ was the first thought popping into her mind.

Clothes were lying on a pile in a corner. All sorts of paper work and other stuff was lying on the ground as if the purple haired man had thrown a whole closet empty to find something at the back.

She frowned as she looked at the empty closet. Ok, so he probably had.

On the bed, which seemed almost too tidy, lay a picture. Pan looked at it curiously. It was a picture of them six together, Bra, Uub, Trunks, Marron, Goten and her. Now why would he drop that on his bed?

She looked at the other object on the bed. When she recognised it, she facefaulted.

His diary. The object she'd come to look for, preparing herself for a complete journey through his room to find it, and he'd have it lying on his bed. Could anybody so stupid?!

She reconsidered. He was the only one who came to his bedroom at CC, and even he didn't come very much – he usually slept over at Marron's. Besides, the door was probably locked. And who would even _consider_ breaking into his bedroom, except for her?

Pan scowled at her conscience. Forget about morals. She _had_ to find out if he had had dreams too, otherwise she'd lose it.

She dropped down on the bed and took the diary, flipping to the last written pages. He didn't even have a lock on the damned thing!

She'd known he had a diary and even wrote in it. He'd told her, not too long ago. She remembered laughing about it, saying she didn't even have a diary herself. Trunks had mock-punched her, telling her to shut up, but she'd kept on laughing at him, teasing him.

She felt kinda bad about this. He trusted her but she sneaked around after his back.

She scowled again. No morals! Not now.

Ah, yesterday's date. That had to do.

_... so stupid! How could I have done that? I mean, I was about to **kiss** her! I would have, if she hadn't left._

_Gods, what was I thinking?! I'm with Marron! I love Marron!_

_Say it, Trunks. Say it. You're in love with Marron. "I'm in love with Marron." See, it's not that hard!_

_I **know** I'm in love with Marron. But god, Pan's just so incredibly hot..._

Pan blushed a nice shade of crimson. So, he did find her attractive? But still this was no proof! She needed proof. Were her dreams real, yes or no?

_How could I be acting so freakin' weird on lust? I mean, I've liked other girls, sure, but I've never even come close to cheating with Marron._

_But today... if Pan hadn't gone away, if she'd kissed me back, I'm sure I would have slept  with her. No doubt. _

_You know, the weirdest thing is that I **know** that Pan wants this too. I didn't know it for sure before, but now I do. She was about to kiss me back. I guess she just had that little bit selfcontrol I didn't have anymore because she had enough sense to leave._

Pan blushed even deeper. Okay, lusting after a guy was one thing. Lusting after a guy who knew you lusted after him was _not_ completely the best thing she had in mind.

But the dreams! 

_Should I tell her? Should I ask what to do about this? Should I explain to her why I'm lusting after her?_

_No. I can't explain why I'm lusting after her. I don't know it myself! "Hi Pan, I'm your friend and all, but since three weeks I find you strangely attractive. So attractive, actually, that I was about to mess up the two year relationship with the girl I love dearly for a night with you. So, how about we don't see eachother anymore?"_

_Maybe that's what I should do. No, not tell her **that**, ofcourse! I mean, try to avoid her or something. Who knows what will happen, otherwise?_

_Yeah, that's the best thing to do. Avoid her until this weird... thing... blows over._

_I just hope I don't dream of her tonight. Another..._

Pan's eyes widened, then narrowed. He hoped he didn't dream of her. That didn't mean he had dreamed of her before, right? But it _could_ mean he had. 

Another... another what? He'd stopped writing there, as if he suddenly left. Which he probably had, otherwise the damned diary wouldn't be lying here anyway. 

Three weeks... That was exactly the time she'd had those dreams. 

Too much coincidence! But still no proof.

Pan groaned. God, this was unnerving!!

She glanced at the sky. It was getting dark, she'd better get going by now. Who knows what would happen if Trunks would come back before she'd left...

Footsteps in the hallway, the sound of a key in the door. Pan swore silently. Just her luck.

She'd never _ever_ flown so fast.

[|^_^|]

There were two things she could do. One, she could go talk to Trunks. Two, she could go try to talk to Trunks in another dream, if she had another dream this night.

Naturally, she picked two.

[|^_^|]

That night, Pan slept peacefully and without dreams. 

[|^_^|]

"Trunks, hi!" Pan said in a too-breathless voice. _God, I sound like those fanclub girls of his,_ she muttered to herself.

Trunks turned his chair. His eyes widened when he saw Pan climbing through his window.

"Hi Pan, look, I'm kinda busy right now. Could you come back later?" he said, too quickly, his blue showing his surprise and… was that fear?

Pan shook her head. "Just one thing, Trunks." 

Did his eyes widen at those words?

He turned his chair more, leaning his elbows on the table, his head in his hands to look at her. "Okay, what is it?" 

Pan nervously tapped with her foot on the ground. She jumped up when he looked at her questioningly. His eyes narrowed a bit.

She breathed in deeply and forced herself to be calm.

"Are you awake?" she slowly asked, and added softly: "Because I'm not so sure anymore, lately."

His eyes widened for sure, now. Surprised and maybe a bit frightened, too.

He stammered: "O-ofcourse!" and rapidly blinked his eyes.

Pan jumped out of the window before he could get up and ignored him when he called out her name. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN: Is that a cliffhanger *again*?! *hides from those eight fans throwing things at her* Sorry!! I couldn't help it! o.O

Hm, I might be overdoing the whole is-it-real thingie a bit… Sorry 'bout that. But what would you do when that happened to you?

More action in the next chapter, more Uub-sweetness and are Pan and Trunks finally gonna talk for real? Find out on the next episode of Dreams, now on Cartoo… ok, never mind. ~_^

Disclaimer: No, I'm not making lots 'n lotsa money out of this. If you don't believe it, ask my manager – Uncle Veggie (yup, a mawguy). And if you're coming after me, Big Nap the bodyguard will save me!! (no, I don't know why I pick an overgrown ugly bold monkey as a bodyguard when I could have a cute purplehaired one and a cyborg… Must be the mustache. Damn it's sexy!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uub kissed her on her cheek when she came in, not noticing the confused look on her face. She absentmindedly greeted him and didn't answer when he asked her if she'd been flying. So, he went back to cooking again.

"Five messages on the answering machine. All for you, miss popular," Uub called to her from the kitchen. 

Pan walked over to the phone, still not thinking clearly. 

*beep*

_Pan? This is Trunks. Are you there? Pick up the phone, please!_

_Okay, so you're not there. Can you call me back when you're home?_

*beep*

*beep*

_Come on, Pan, don't push it. We really need to talk. Uub, make her call me! Come on, buddy; you know I'd do the same thing for you, right?_

*beep*

Pan closed her eyes. She didn't have to listen to the other messages to know they were Trunks. 

Now what should she do?

She walked to the kitchen. Uub looked at her, smiling brightly. When he saw the look in her eyes, his look turned into a concerned one. "Pan? What is _bothering _you lately? Are you sure you're alright?"

Pan sighed. Her heart ached at the sight of him. She truly didn't want to hurt him. But she couldn't keep this up, this lying – even though she didn't really lie.

"Look, Uub, we've gotta talk," she said tiredly, not daring to look at him.

Uub's eyes widened, than narrowed as if in pain. He shook his head. "No, Pan. I know that. There's someone else, isn't there?"

Pan narrowed her eyes in pain. "No, there isn't. Not really."

Uub shook his head again, his eyes expressing more than he could say. He'd been hurt this way before. The girl he thought would be his wife one day had cheated on him, thus ending a five-year relationship. Pan reckoned he still feared she would do that to him to, and that made her even feel worse. 

"Don't give me that. I know that look. There must be something, someone."

Pan sighed painfully. She was so damned tired! "Uub, you know I love you, but..."

"But you aren't attracted to me anymore, right? You only love me as a friend, now," Uub finished for her, bitterly.

Pan shook her head. "No. I still love you. It's just that... I am... It's..."

She gave up. Only one tear rolled over her cheek, but he noticed it. In less than no time, he'd pulled her close in his comforting arms and let her cry. But the thought of what she might be about to say was enough to make him want to cry too.

[|^_^|]

"Are you alright now?" asked Uub silently when Pan's breaths had turned even and calm. 

Pan breathed in deeply, slowly. "No," she said. "I'm not okay." She forced a smile. "But I won't cry anymore."

Uub shook his head and pulled her close. "Pan, it's okay to cry. Why do you always try to be so tough?"

Pan shrugged uncomfortably. They'd been through this before; when Uub complained she never told him what she wanted and how she felt. "I guess it's something to do with my saiyan blood," she said, looking away.

Uub shrugged. He too didn't want to go down that road anymore, although he knew that was hardly the reason.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you needed to tell me?" he asked softly, almost as if he didn't really want to ask it.

Pan breathed in deeply again, looking into his dark eyes. The love she saw in there was enough to make her want to cry again. Her eyes used to reflect that love. But tonight she was sure they only showed confusion.

"I'm..." she began, not sure what to say. She didn't want to break up with him, but she also couldn't stand to live with him so close when she felt this way for Trunks... It felt so much like betraying him and that hurt her. Holding him but thinking of Trunks was the worst torture she'd ever been through, physical pain counting.

"Uub, there's no one else, not really, and I still love you and I need you and I want you, but there's something I need to figure out for myself and I need to be away from you to do so," she blurted out in one breath, and before he could say anything she continued: "I'm gonna go to my parents for a few weeks." 

The look on his face changed from surprised to painful and she could almost hear him think. _This is it, this is the end. It's over._

And the worst thing was – she could not deny it.

[|^_^|]

"So what's troubling you, Pan?" her mother asked, looking at her daughter carefully. 

"Why do you assume something is bothering me?" Pan tried to cover for herself.

Videl laughed lightly. "For one, because you're staying here, and I know my daughter. That look is not one of happiness, Pan." 

Pan smiled sadly. "Okay, okay, you're right. Something is bothering me. But that's not something I want to talk to _you_ about."

Videl raised her eyebrows. "Oh, is that so, missy? Well, try me. I'm not as innocent as you might think I am!"

Pan blushed hotly. "Mom! Why do you immediately assume it has something to do with sex?" 

Videl smirked deviously, then laughed at her daughter's shocked face. "Because you'd tell me if it was something else. Now, what is it?"

Pan sighed in defeat. "It's not about sex, well, not really. I just... I needed some time away from Uub, that's all."

Videl frowned. "What is it? Has he hurt you in some way? Because your dad would love to beat him to a pulp, given the chance."

Pan shook her head, laughing in spite of her sadness. "No, Uub has never hurt me. I doubt he could. He's the sweetest, cutest, best man I've ever come across and I love him very much..." Her voice trailed off.

"Then what is it?" coaxed Videl. 

"It's...." Pan shook her head. "No. There's only one person I can talk to about this. One person who might understand it. But I don't dare too..."

Videl lifted her daughter's head with her finger and carefully studied her face. "You're not a coward, Pan. Whatever it is, you must never run away from your fears because they will haunt you forever if you do. Unless the results will kill you, literally, go talk to that person. You're strong enough, Pan."

Pan smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks, mom. You're right, I should." She stifled a yawn. "But not tonight. I'll go tomorrow." 

Videl smiled at her. "You go to bed, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Pan yawned again and walked out of the room. "Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Pan."

[|^_^|]

_She threw her long hair over her shoulder and noticed she was, once again, naked._

_As was he, standing before her. He was so handsome, she noted almost painfully. _

_But unlike before, he just looked at her. He didn't pull her close, didn't kiss her, and didn't touch her. Just looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, their normal dark and filled lust... Why didn't he touch her?_

_It took him a moment to realize it was her. She wasn't acting even the closest bit as if she wanted him, even though she did. The way he looked at her, so shy or maybe even sad, his beautiful body, his scent was enough to want him so badly, that she didn't even want to wake up when this was the alternative._

_But this time she knew there was something else. This time, it was decisive. This time they would have to decide whether or not they would go on with this, this lie, or not._

_She slowly turned away from him, pictures of Uub flashing before her eyes, making her feel guilty – something she had never felt before in these dreams. Never. Not one time there had been remorse, not even the slightest bit. _

_She heard him sigh; was aware of everything of him, aware of her reactions to him. But she steadily kept on walking. There had to be a way out of here, wherever 'here' was, hadn't there? Even plain gray nothingness had to end somewhere._

_There was not._

_She dropped down on the not ground and stared silently into the nothingness. She was aware of his presence behind her, but ignored him._

_Finally, he dropped down next to her, taking her hand in his. She allowed him that, but didn't look at him. _

_When he carefully pulled her close and encircled her with his arms, she did look at him. Blankly. Almost daring him to try something._

_But he just held her, rocking her as if she was a little child that needed to be comforted. And she felt like crying, but she didn't. There was no need for crying; he knew how she felt anyway. Why waist tears?_

_Eventually she turned her head to him again, her face only inches from his. She could feel his breath on her lips, and knew what was coming. Although her mind screamed at her, she didn't turn away, but just waited._

_Instead of passionately, wildly, he kissed her softly. Tenderly. Lovingly._

_She sighed when he lie down, pulling her with him and felt her body give in to what he was asking of her._

_No, she couldn't._

_"Trunks..." she breathed against his lips. "Trunks, this is ... different. Decisive. We shouldn't..." _

_He looked deeply into her eyes, and she kissed him, betraying herself and everything she stood for. But it felt so right..._

_Slowly he made love to her. Their movements were powerful and she shivered with fear about what they were doing. This was final. _

_Never before had it been so intense, had he been so tender and careful. She could feel something was different now, although she didn't know what._

_Whatever it was, things would never be the same anymore after this night._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AN: Many thanks to my beta readers Pam and Aerosol for checking and correcting this (this time, when you see a mistake, go to them ;) ). I guess this is a cliffhanger again, but guess what, chapter 6 will be updated tonight too! Why? Because it's so damned short ~_^ That's right, I kept all the chapters about the same size, but the next one'll be short. Hope ya enjoyed it! ~_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pan awoke slowly, almost expecting him to be lying next to her. But when she reached out with her hand, she felt nothing. For a moment, she was disappointed. Then she frowned. This was the first time in a year she had woken up thinking about someone else, other than Uub.

Something really had changed.

[|^_^|]

She didn't immediately fly to his house, but trailed off to the amazing flower fields close to his house. It was one of her favorite spots on the face of the earth, especially in the late summer. The afternoon air felt warm on her skin, and was filled with the sounds of birds and insects around her. The smell of the flowers soothed her as usual and she smiled contently. Why couldn't everything be as perfect as this place? 

She could feel him approaching, and he wasn't hiding his ki.

And why would he? She wasn't either.

When he touched down, she breathed in deeply. The reaction to his presence was not just attraction, not just lust. But she didn't dare to think about what it could be.

He dropped down next to her, still not saying anything. Neither did she. She absentmindedly took a flower and smelt it, then stared into the distance.

"Pan?" he spoke carefully after a long while. 

"Yes?" Pan slowly turned her head to look at him.

He took the flower from her hands, looked at it, and then placed it behind her ear. 

Pan shivered at that small gesture and closed her eyes at the nervous feeling in her stomach.

This was _not_ just lust.

"Pan," he breathed again. The place where his hand had touched her cheek tingled still and when he laid a hand on her arm, her arm grew hotter and hotter.

"Tonight, I've determined my fate," he softly said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Have you determined yours?" 

Pan gasped inaudibly at his words and breathed in.

Yes. Yes, she had. Something had changed last night, because of her giving into him. Now she had to face the consequences. 

She didn't say anything, but leaned into him and softly kissed him.

Her heart jumped when he began kissing her back with the same tenderness as last night. This felt so good, so right... How could it be wrong?

He reluctantly pulled away and looked at her seriously.

"What we have done last night was finishing the 'bond', so to speak," he said, his eyes filled with desire and something else. "This night was decisive. Had we not done anything, things would have gone back to normal – eventually. A feeling of loss for the rest of our lives maybe, but pretty normal over all.

Now, we have changed everything." 

She looked at him. "But it was just a dream," she said, her voice no more than a whisper. "It wasn't real."

He smiled faintly. "Nothing is _just_ a dream."

She noted his band-aid was gone. He had two bite marks in his neck that were almost healed. She sighed and relaxed against him for a moment, but then jumped up, eyes flashing with anger. 

"No!" she yelled. "No, I can't do this! What about Uub? What about Marron? What do you think we'll be fucking up if we get on with this?"

Trunks looked at her solemnly. "I know. But there's nothing else I can do. And unless you want to make us both miserable for the rest of our lives, you can't either."

Pan shook her head violently. "No! I was happy with Uub, and I will be happy with Uub! Forget about it!" And she blasted away, leaving Trunks behind.

[|^_^|]

Pan was about half way home when a tall, dark figure caught up with her.

She stopped dead in the air, twirling around. "Uub!" she said, breathless.

"Pan," he said, the look in his eyes devastating. In an instant, she knew he had seen everything.

"Uub, I'm sorry," said Pan, tears forming in her eyes. She savagely wiped them away.

Uub shook his head, the raw emotion in his eyes overwhelming Pan. "Don't be. I give up."

"Uub!" she almost begged him. "Don't. I want you, I need you, I _love_ you!" 

Uub smiled sadly but calmly. "That's not enough. You need him more."

He paused to look at her, and then turned away. "And I don't want you anymore."

Pan aggressively grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, her eyes flaming. 

"Tell me you don't love me."

Uub shook his head. "I do love you. But I don't want to be with you when you..." his voice faded to almost a whisper. "...love someone else more than me."

With that, he flew away, leaving Pan with her emotions.

She really cried now, her anger raging, her power surging inside her body. She let it go higher and higher until she hit supersaiyan. And it went higher and higher, making it feel as if she was destroying her own body, burning away her very being. No more pain.

Then everything blackened and slowly faded into nothing.

Finally peace.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AN: As I said, very short. But it ain't the end, that's for sure ~_^ I mean, come on, they're not even together yet… *sudden change of voice* But will they be? *dun dun dun….* Heh heh heh... Oh, I love messing with your ehm, I mean their, that's right, their minds!! *whistles innocently into the air*

Disclaimer: Come on, do I even need to make this? Ok, so I don't own DBZ. Big deal! That don't mean I can't write really mean *cough* I mean interesting stories about them… *watches contently as the Z senshi run away screaming their heads off*

  


* * *

Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's coming around." 

"Pan?" 

"Pan, honey, wake up!"

Slowly Pan opened her eyes, blinking in the bright light.

"What..? Where am I?" she mumbled, angry at her voice for breaking. 

"Pan! You're awake!" 

Finally the lights were dimmed and could Pan see somewhat clearer. Her mother stood bent over her, her eyes shimmering. "You're awake," she repeated.

Pan frowned. "Why wouldn't I be? Where am I, anyway?" 

"Don't you remember?" someone else asked. Pan looked up to see her father standing behind her mother, smiling. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Uub were standing around her bed, in their eyes a look of relief. When Pan stretched out her ki-sense she could feel Goten and Marron rapidly approaching.

"Don't you remember?" repeated Bra, looking at her questioningly.

Pan shrugged and winced at the pain in her head. "No, what?"

"You hit supersaiyan three," started Uub.

"Well, that's what Trunks says, but I'm not sure if I should believe him," grinned Bra.

"She did!" said Trunks, scowling at his sister.

Pan blinked. "Super… Three?" She suddenly jumped up. "I wanna see!"

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" Her father pushed her down firmly. "You probably have a concussion, you'll stay in bed for at least a week." 

Vegeta snorted. "She's a saiyan. She'll be alright tomorrow. A little blow to the head doesn't hurt a saiyan."

"Little blow?!" Bulma said, scowling at her husband. "If any human would have fallen from that height, he would've been squashed!" 

"She's a saiyan," Vegeta repeated and without another word left the room.

Bulma groaned. 

"Fallen?" asked Pan, a blank look on her face.

"Yeah," said Trunks. The look in his eyes frightened her, so full of desire and… something else. 

"Your ki kept going higher but it almost seemed as if you were keeping it all in, thus destroying your own body. You then passed out and fell out of the sky. I was too late to catch you, so I took you home – we were closest to our place."

Pan nodded slowly. "How long have I been unconscious?" 

"Maybe an hour or so," said Bra. "Long enough to get us really worried."

That moment Goten came running into the room, Marron hot on his heels. 

"Pan?" he gasped. He let out a breath of relief when he saw she was at least concious.

"What are you doing in bed? What happened?" asked Marron, also out of breath.

"She hit supersaiyan three, passed out, fell down and got a concussion," Bulma said dryly. "But Vegeta says she'll be alright tomorrow."

"I felt your ki going immensely high, then drop to almost nothing," Goten told his niece, his eyes wide from shock and relief. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again!"

Pan grinned. "I didn't do it intentionally." 

Marron smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're alright." She then walked to Trunks, putting an arm around his waist. Trunks smiled uncomfortably, looking at Pan.

Pan ignored his gaze and looked at Uub, who shifted uncomfortably. "I gotta go," he eventually said. "You're alright, so… I've got places to be." He walked away, turned in the doorway. "You'll call me when something changes, okay?" Then he dissapeared, a swift dark shadow in the night.

"What's with him?" Marron asked confused. 

"I…" Pan sighed. "I guess we broke up."

Trunks' face was suddenly a lot happier, but the others looked at her weirdly.

"Why?" asked Bra, voicing everyones confusion. 

Pan shrugged and smiled painfully. "It just… didn't work out anymore."

"Well…" Bulma said, overcoming the silence. "It's late. Why don't you stay over, and you too, Gohan, Videl?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "Any time. Pan, you can stay in bed here. I'll have someone bring some food, okay?" 

Pan yawned. "Thanks, Bulma, but that's not necessary. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now." 

Gohan smiled at his daughter. "Ofcourse, honey. You go to sleep, and if you need something, just call, okay?" 

Pan nodded and yawned again, curling up under her covers. 

"'Night," she mumbled and closed her eyes. She never noticed everyone leaving the room.

[|^_^|]

She was sitting in the wild lands she trained in, every now and then. Or at least, she thought she was. But there was something odd here, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

_When she looked at the sky, she knew what was. The stars. They were all wrong, and even the moon seemed different._

_He was there._

_She looked down to herself and noted with some relief she was not naked._

_Instead, she was clothed in a tight blue training suit with white gloves and boots and a white and yellow armor._

_Saiyan armor?_

_She looked at him. He also wore saiyan armor, though he looked a bit off in it, with his pale purple hair. But the tight blue suit showed every muscle, every groove in his body. He looked amazingly attractive to her._

_And when she looked into his eyes, she saw he must be thinking somewhat the same. The desire was evident, but there was something else in her eyes that showed her it was not only lust. It was frightening and she wanted to run away, but something kept her from doing so._

_"Come over here, brats," a familiar, deep voice said._

_They turned simultaneously to find Vegeta sitting on a rock close by._

_She shrugged and walked over, he followed her example. _

_Only when they'd both sat down Vegeta spoke up again._

_"We're on planet Vegeta," he said. "And before you ask – yes, Vegeta has been destroyed. This is only a place in my mind."_

_He stared at her. "That does not mean it's not real. This moment, it is."_

_They looked at him when he fell still, waiting for him to explain what they were doing here._

_"I've called you here to explain some things to you you don't seem to be getting, especially you, girl," continued Vegeta. _

_"You've been having dreams. Arousing dreams, dreams in which you were only having sex. Dreams about eachother."_

_She blushed, and when she looked at him, he was blushing also. But when he glanced at her, she quickly turned her gaze away._

_"You didn't know where they came from, and you had no idea why you were having those dreams, because you already had partners and you weren't sexually interested in eachother normally._

_And you longed for those dreams during the day – you longed for eachother during the day. You were lusting after eachother."_

_She blushed even darker and didn't dare to look at him, nor at Vegeta._

_"But you made a mistake by ignoring those dreams, pretending nothing happened. _

_Those dreams were merely a sign of your saiyan side, or call it your unconcious if you prefer that, of what it knew a long time, but you both have been denying."_

_She shook her head. What was Vegeta telling her? These ideas were frightening. She only wanted to leave, she didn't want to know what Vegeta had to tell her. _

_But somehow she couldn't stand up, an unknown force was keeping her down. She couldn't power up, couldn't even move her muscles. She was completely to the mercy of whatever force was keeping her here._

_There was no  doubt it was Vegeta._

_"You are different from humans, and you have to realize that. Saiyans don't pick their mates like humans do. They don't even really pick one. If there's someone that fits them, so to speak, they will mate that person – or at least try to. Age, sexe or even rank don't matter anymore then. Call it love, call it lust, call it instinct or all three at one, but once one feels that for another, nothing can keep them apart._

_Your human side, though, has kept you from the one that is fits you the best. You both ignored the fact that the other was available for you  and obstinately mated someone else. But your saiyan side got back at you and went drastic – thus the dreams._

_Now you may think dreams aren't real, but when mating is at stake, everything is real._

_You mated, thus finally noted your sexual attraction towards the other. Then you marked eachother – which made the bond evident._

_And finally you mated again, completing the bond. Everything would have been alright, if your human side hadn't come in again. It's what's keeping you apart and you should shut it out if you ever want to love – or whatever. You can't ignore your bond and being with others will not make you feel better."_

_She could feel the blond draining from her face. If this was… What Vegeta was telling her…How could she ever look him in the face again?_

_She had to go; now. _

_Immediately._

_She turned and noted with relief that the force pushing her down was gone, obviously Vegeta found that he'd talked enough._

_She ran away, ignoring him shouting her name._

_She'd ran only a short while when she remembered what her mother had said._

"You must never run away from your fears because they will haunt you forever if you do."

_She shouldn't be running._

_She slowed down, stopped and looked over her shoulder. He was still standing there. Vegeta was gone, he probably wouldn't want to be around any longer than necessary._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, she walked back until she stood face to face with him._

_He looked deeply into her eyes and the love in there scared her. _

_But she stayed._

_She took his hand in hers, layed her own hand against it. Closed her hand around his, brought it to her heart and closed her other hand over it._

_"Trunks, I'm scared," she whispered, looking up at him._

_He nodded. "I know. But I'm there for you. And I will always be."_

_She smiled shyly, took one step closer. He folded his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. "And I'll be there for you," she breathed, almost inaudible._

_But he heard, she could feel him smiling into her hair._

_Only then a bright light surrounded them and she could feel his presence fade away._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

AN: Ow, I'm so mean!! *smirks evilly* *Ducks for even more things thrown at her head* Hey, you guys, aren't you out of throwing material yet??

No, this is NOT the end. It will, come, I promise! Only one more chapter, I guess.

This one hasn't been betaread. I couldn't get into my mailbox (_) and I wanted to post it too badly ~_^, I've been gone for too long already… Sorry, guys!!

Ow yeah, 50 reviews!! Yaah!! Yahoo!! Celebration!!! 

Where's the cake?

Juu-kun!! I told you to get away from it! 

Aargh… that damned android never does as he's told!! _

Stop eating, damnit!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pan yawned and stretched her limbs. She carefully tilted her head and smiled. Yup, no pain. This quick healing was one of the things she really loved about being a saiyan.

She frowned. Being a saiyan had less good sides as well. Was the dream this night real? Vegeta said it was, but why would she believe a dream character telling her he was real? On the other hand, her previous dreams – she blushed – had also been real, or at least had not been _just_ a dream.

She shrugged. Who cared. She'd had more important things to worry about now, like her stomach. It growled at her, telling her it wanted food. Now. 

She grinned and got up, not bothering to put on anything but the T-shirt she'd slept in. She'd never before been afraid to show her legs, why would she be now? Besides, these were the _Briefs_. They'd seen _everything_, even Vegeta.

"What is it, Trunks? You've been acting weird for almost a month now! Are you finally gonna tell me what's the matter?"

Marron's aggravated voice echoed from the kitchen through the big hallway. Pan winced. _Uh oh…_ She'd hoped to avoid the trouble for a while, but it seemed the trouble always found her. From the moment she got up until the moment she went to bed.

She decided to stay in the hall way, not interested in going back to bed, but not wanting to go into the kitchen and getting wrapped up in the fight as well.

She could hear everything clearly from here, a fact she didn't like much. She was eavesdropping, something she didn't really like. But hey, she'd sneaked into Capsule Corps., read Trunks' damned diary, stole someone else's man, cheated, what _hadn't_ she done this month?

Trunks sighed. "I know, Marron. I've been thinking a lot lately…" His voice trailed off, leaving a legion of possibilities. Ofcourse Pan already knew what he wanted to say, but Marron didn't and Pan could hear in her voice that she got nervous.

"Trunks? What have you done?"

Trunks sighed again. He sounded tired, noted Pan. Probably hadn't slept well, she grinned.

"I haven't really done anything… well, nothing much but…"

"Trunks, you're not going to tell me you've been cheating on me, are you?" Marron sounded frightened now. 

Pan sighed as well. Damn, now she was hurting Uub _and_ Marron badly, and Trunks and herself as well. And she'd never even intended to! She didn't even _want_ this! She only wanted _Trunks_…

"No, er, well, not really," Trunks stammed.

Pan groaned. Jesus, he really was even worse at this than she was. She hadn't thought it possible.

"What do you mean; not really?!" Marron's voice had raised a few tones and began to sound freaked. This was probably going to end in a real disaster.

"I mean, I haven't had sex with another woman, I…"

"You've had a _man_?!" Marron screeched.

Pan had the most trouble not bursting out laughing. She could almost see Trunks standing there, wide-eyed, not even considering the idea of fucking a man… 

Pan's jaw dropped. Or maybe he did. He'd sometimes hinted at bisexuality, it was entirely possible he'd slept with some man in his younger years, though he hang more towards women…

"That's not what I said," Trunks said. His voice too was raising, this was not at all going like he wanted it too. "I haven't had sex with anyone!"

Marron calmed down a bit, Pan could hear her breathing in and out slowly, trying to keep her cool.

"Then what have you done, Trunks? Don't tell me there's nothing. I know you inside out, there is _something_."

There was a short silence, Pan imagined Trunks nodding and looking anxious, wide-eyed, down at Marron, maybe playing with her hand to try to keep her calm.

"I haven't done anything," he eventually said softly, "but falling in love."

Sounds of footsteps, probably Marron stepping back from Trunks.

"I have the feeling it's not me you've fallen in love with," she said slowly, her voice low and raw.

Another silence, followed by more footsteps. Now would be the time Trunks took Marron into his arms and let her cry. But Marron didn't cry. Maybe he just took her in his arms?  
"I have fallen in love with you, two years ago, and I've always been in love with you since," Trunks said. 

"But?.." Marron breathed.

"I've fallen in love with someone else," Trunks sighed painfully. "I'd never intended it to happen and I didn't _want_ it to happen, but it did. My dad says it has to do with being a saiyan, bonding and stuff…"

"But I thought I was the love of your life, the one you'd always stay with?" Marron asked, her voice quivering a bit.

"Me too," Trunks whispered. 

Pan sighed, on the edge of walking away, when Marron spoke up again. Her voice was harder and much cooler now.

"Who?" she asked.

"What?" Trunks said.

"Who's the girl? Or is it a guy?" Marron repeated.

_Uh oh_, Pan thought again. This wasn't good… She could _feel_ this turning into a fight. A fight between her and Marron.

"Do I know her?" Marron demanded when Trunks still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, you do," Trunks said softly, finally. "It's Pan."

"Pan?!" Marron screeched. 

Pan winced. Damn, did he have to tell her that? But her stomach tingled pleasantly when he'd said her name. _So he loves me after all, eh?_

"And does she know that? That's sick, she's practically your baby sister!!" Marron continued in a way too loud voice, if you'd ask Pan (and probably Trunks as well).

Pan could perfectly envision Trunks back away from Marron. The sight would have been funny if her life wasn't at stake – which it seemed to be, at this moment. Hers and Trunks'.

"She's _not_ my baby sister," Trunks said firmly. "It's that, that I've been realising lately, and I almost wish I hadn't. But I didn't have much to say in this since we've bonded and there's nothing to do about it now."

"Bonded?" Marron sounded suspicious. "Doesn't that involve sex?"

_Lotsa sex_, Pan thought and almost grinned. Almost.

Trunks gulped. "In normal cases, yes. But it didn't this time, not in the sense you think."

"I don't wanna know," Marron said emotionlessly.

"Well, I guess it's over then," Trunks said nervously.

"It damned sure is," Marron answered, her voice so cold it made Pan shiver. "And I wish it had never been something in the first place."

With that she stomped out of the kitchen. 

Pan jumped when she realised her position. Damn, she was so gonna get it now, being the reason of Marron and Trunks' breaking up and having eavesdropped on it as well. She just had to pretend she was just on her way to the kitchen, and hope Marron didn't figure out she'd been listening…

"Pan."

Marron's voice was chilling, scaring the hell out of Pan. 

"Hi," Pan gulped, backing away slowly.

"Don't you find it at least a little disgusting, he's over ten years older than you," the blond girl said, her eyes narrowing to slits. 

"Believe me, I wish it hadn't happened, I was happy with Uub," Pan said anxiously. "But there was nothing I could do about it…" Her voice trailed of. She didn't dare to look at Marron again, so she walked as fast as she could to the kitchen.

"Yeah, back away, Pan. I'm outa here anyway," Marron said bitterly before flying away, not bothering to open the door.

Pan winced when the blond girl went right through the window. "Well, I just hope Bulma doesn't mind," she muttered.

One thing she hadn't realised was Trunks still being in the kitchen. Pan jumped back when she saw a sudden movement right next to her, to note it was only Trunks sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"I dumped her," he tiredly said.

"I know," Pan answered. "I heard. She wasn't too happy about it."

"Neither am I." Trunks didn't even look at her, didn't bother to apologise. Pan narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Was it so bad that Trunks had to be with her instead of Marron? Sure, it wasn't really free will, but he loved her, right?

She sighed. Who was she kidding, _she_ wished she still was with Uub. But Uub had dumped her, and Trunks had dumped Marron. There was a difference.

She sighed again. No, there wasn't. She would have had to dump Uub in the end as well, because this attraction, this _love_ towards Trunks was something she could not deny.

She walked to the refrigerator, grabbed something and started eating, not bothering to find out just _what_ it was.

"And now?" Trunks eventually asked.

Pan stuffed something else in her face and said nothing.

He sighed and stood up, taking some food as well. 

"And now?" he asked again.

Pan ignored him and walked out of the kitchen, not wanting his presence anymore. 

He aroused her, aggravated her, made her almost begging for his love, pissed her off and scared her very much. 

"Pan!"

_Oh shit._ Trunks came after her. 

"I don't want to talk!" she yelled, quickening her pace. 

"I do," Trunks shouted after her.

Pan groaned. Damn the faggot let's-all-talk-about-our-emotions bastard. She turned and blasted away, breaking another window of Capsule Corps., but she didn't really bother now.

[|^_^|]

Pan panted, looking back over her shoulder. She'd flown as fast as she could without turning into a supersaiyan, but there was no doubt Trunks was hot on her heels. 

She dived down into the forest, flew right through it and landed softly on a green hill. Fine. If she had to talk to him, she would. But _not_ in Capsule Corps. There was no way she wanted Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and her parents to be close when they were having there first lover's quarrel. 

Her stomach tingled again. Lover's quarrel… Who'd ever thought she would go through this with _Trunks_?!

"Pan!"

There he was, looking very annoyed, his hair untidy, his brows down in a frown. He was only wearing jeans, Pan noted, and boy, was that a sight!

"Can't you ever behave like someone normal?!" he growled. 

Pan said nothing but slowly walked closer to him until she was close enough to touch him. 

He watched her, the look on his face turning from aggravated to surprised. It was almost amusing to see him so slowly come to his conclusions.

Softly she ran her hand through his hair, tidying it a bit and enjoying the softness. His bodyheat turned her to mush, she wanted nothing more than kiss him right there and then. But she was stronger than that.

He looked her up and down, noting her – very short – T-shirt, noting that it was the _only_ thing she was wearing and it was giving him a fairly good view at her panties. She blushed under his gaze, but still said nothing. Her hand traveled from his hair to his cheek, his lips, his chin, down his neck to the similar bitemarks that were very quickly turning into scars. Down her hand went until it layed on his chest, feeling his heart beating. With her other hand she took his and layed it on her own heart.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered. "It's what makes this all happening."

He blushed now his hand lay on her breast and said nothing.

Pan loosened his hand and it slid down a bit, so he could feel the fullness of her breast.

Within the second Trunks pulled her close, pressed her up against his body and closed his mouth over hers.

Pan moaned in his kiss, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his rock hard muscles gainst her softness, his soft, silky skin on hers. His hands were everywhere, touching her in just the right places, making her long for more and more of him.

"Pan," he breathed, his voice low and gravelly. 

Pan said nothing but let herself drop down on the ground and pulled him over her. She kissed him again, deeper and deeper, so passionate that breathing became hard. His hands slid over her naked body (when had _that_ happened?), making her moan and gasp. She wasn't passive either, letting her hands roam freely, ripping his pants clean off him, forcing him in position.

"Pan?" he breathed again, almost inaudible. His eyes were clouded over with passion, but had something careful, tender, in them still. "Are you sure..?"

"Oh, shut up and do it," panted Pan and silenced any further comments under her lips.

Trunks eagerly complied and thrusted in, wrenching a moan of pleasure out of Pan. 

His pace was almost too slow and intense for Pan to handle. Hadn't someone some day said too much pleasure would kill you? If that was so, it sure was a pleasant death. 

"Trunks, please!" she whispered, but he didn't comply this time. He teased Pan senseless with his slow lovemaking, making her wrench under him, begging him for release.

If it had started wild and rough, it wasn't anymore. It was almost like Trunks put all his emotions in his lovemaking, telling her this way how much he wanted her, loved her, and hated her at the same time. Well, it sure was a nice way to communicate, Pan had to admit, but really, this wasn't a time to do so. If she didn't find her release soon, she'd stay in it. But only after a too long time his pace quickened, giving her what she wanted so badly.

Finally, her orgasm crashed down on her, as did his. In her bliss, she vaguely wondered how seldom that was. Would it mean anything? But she couldn't really give it a thought as her whole mind and body tingled with pleasure, making thinking, moving and even breathing hard. 

Trunks laughed panting, rolling on his back, taking her with him. "Wow," he grinned up at her. 

Pan smirked, also out of breath. "What? You liked that?" 

Trunks made a face as if he was thinking it over. "Well, it was pretty average, wasn't it?"

Pan nodded sincerely. "Ofcourse I won't do my best if it's only you."

Trunks just grinned, but then his face turned serious. "If anyone even tries to do something like that to you, I'll rip out his guts and hang him with it," he said.

Pan frowned. "Oh bummer, now I have to get rid of my harem or you'll kill 'em all!"

Trunks grinned again and leaned up to kiss Pan on her nose. "I love you, little mistress," he said softly, smiling.

"I'm not small," Pan huffed, but she smiled and lay her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "I love you too," she whispered and giggled about the goosebumps forming on his skin where her breath touched it. 

Trunks grinned but tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. "You do realise the complications this relationship will have?" 

Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know, and it won't be pretty, but there's not much we can do about it, is there?"

"Oh, you can be so careless sometimes, Pan!" Trunks scuffed. "I'd say you…"

Pan shut him up with a sweet kiss. "Shut up, bishounen, or do I have to beat you?" 

"I'd love you to beat me up, but not now, mistress," Trunks yawned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep now." And he turned again, lying partially on his side with her in his arms, her head on his shoulder, his nose in her hair.

"Men…" Pan muttered but smiled again and closed her eyes. He'd tired her out, sleeping was a good idea. Besides, it would give her more time before she had to face her parents.

"Trunks?" she whispered, on the edge of sleep. "I know it won't be always perfect. But will you promise me one thing?"

"What?" Trunks asked, his voice soft and slightly amused.

"Will you always be dreaming of me?" Pan asked groggily.

Trunks smiled into her hair. "I will, Pan," he whispered just before he fell asleep. "Always."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

THE END

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AN: Well, it's finished…. Hoped you liked it!! ^_^ It's got most reviews of all my fics :P I've passed the 60!! Praise the lord!! :D

Check my account for more T-P or just… anything ~_^, I'll be back with more sap! Fluff forever!! XD

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own 'em. In fact, I have them tied up in my bed room. Whaddaya think?!


End file.
